


Крысы

by Cammia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: О крысах, ловушках и охотниках.





	

Солнце прокалило крохотный островок, песок обжигал босые ступни. Мальчик постарался пробежать по берегу так быстро, и, добежав до сарая, с удовольствием потоптался по прохладному каменному полу.  
— Принес?  
Склонившийся над деревянной бочкой мужчина выпрямился, солнечный луч блеснул на светлых волосах. Мальчик показал ему кокос, который нес, держа обеими руками.   
— Молодец.  
Мужчина улыбнулся, и мальчик заулыбался в ответ. Он, как и все, подпадал под мощную волну обаяния, исходящую от этого человека, забывая, каким тот мог быть недобрым.  
Мальчик подошел ближе, следя, как взрослый сооружает нехитрую ловушку. Тот опустил на дно кокос и накрыл бочку вертящейся крышкой. На пробу толкнул крышку, она перевернулась.  
— Видишь? Крыса наступит сюда — и упадет внутрь.  
Мальчик представил, как крыса балансирует на краю бочки, помогая себе хвостом, и поежился.  
— А она не выберется?  
— Нет, мы же взяли очень крепкую бочку.  
— А потом, когда их станет много?  
Мужчина рассмеялся и подхватил его:  
— Ты что, боишься?  
— Нет, — поспешно сказал мальчик. Он не хотел выглядеть трусом перед этим человеком.  
— Напрасно. Крыса опасна, когда загнана в угол. Она может даже объесть твое лицо, пока ты спишь.  
Мужчина дернул мальчика за нос и добродушно рассмеялся, прежде чем выйти из сарая и оставить его наедине с бочкой. Мальчик смотрел на нее с опаской. Бочка выглядела безобидно, совсем не как тюрьма для крыс. Он тихонько толкнул крышку, и та перевернулась с негромким хлопком.   
В углу сарая что-то зашевелилось, и мальчик поскорее выбежал наружу, к солнцу и обжигающему песку.  
***  
Мальчика разбудил писк. В тот же момент ему почудилось, что по щеке скользнуло что-то прохладное. Может, крысиный хвост, а может, только дуновение ветерка от него. Он вздрогнул и торопливо сел на кровати, прикрывая лицо одеялом. Но никто не торопился бросаться на него. Мальчик почти успокоился, когда заметил, что темнота в углу шевельнулась. Он прищурился.  
Большая крыса неторопливо выступила в квадрат лунного света, падавшего из окна. Мальчик, завороженный ужасом, смотрел, как зверь нюхает воздух, словно ища что-то. Издалека крыса выглядела как темный комок меха, отвратительный и наверняка дурно пахнущий.   
Мальчик старался не шевелиться, но все равно выдал себя. Зверь услышал его и скакнул в сторону. Легкий топоток, шуршание — и зверь исчез до того, как мальчик успел дотянуться до очков. Но он все равно просидел еще несколько минут, напряженно глядя в то место, где крыса только что была. Интересно, куда она кинулась? Может, учуяла кокос и побежала к бочке?   
Еще минуту он колебался, а потом взял фонарик, сунул ноги в кеды и пошел к сараю. Бочка стояла там, все такая же безобидная с виду. Мальчик подкрался и прислонился щекой к ее деревянному боку.  
Сначала он ничего не услышал, только легкий гул, какой бывает, когда крепко прижимаешься к чему-то ухом.   
А потом мальчик разобрал: неясный шорох, скребетанье. Кто-то пытался вырваться на волю, но силенок было маловато.   
Мальчик набрался смелости. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, толкнул крышку бочки и одновременно посветил внутрь.   
Крыса была там. Под светом фонарика она заметалась, забегала, скрежет коготков стал громче. Мальчик смотрел, словно зачарованный, как крыса беснуется внутри, пища от страха и ярости. А вот ему больше не было страшно: сейчас крыша была беспомощна. Он построил ловушку, в которую та попалась. Он был сильнее. И главное — он был умнее!  
Целый час он простоял там, глядя вниз. Крыса утомилась, присела, потом начала бегать снова. Когтистая, лоснящаяся, похожая на откормленного поросенка и абсолютно беспомощная.  
Через пару дней их набилась целая бочка. От нее шли неумолчные звуки: и шебуршанье, и скрежет, и писк. Словно внутри бурлило и кипело волшебное варево. Его было слышно издалека.  
— Не подходи близко, — заботливо сказал он. — Когда крыса загнана в угол, она агрессивна. А их там, — он улыбнулся, будто его это веселило, — целый десяток.  
Мальчик и не собирался подходить, хотя очень хотелось. Но крышку он больше не поднимал: ну как одна из крыс в него вцепится?  
— Теперь мы их убьем? — осмелился он спросить, когда бочка набилась чуть не доверху.  
— Они убьют себя сами. Одну за другой. Пока под конец не останется только двое.   
Это был последний раз, когда мальчик видел его улыбку. Мужчина теперь все время ходил злой, и малочисленные слуги прятались от него в других комнатах. Мальчик знал, что это из-за мамы. И из-за Грега, которого она велела называть папой. Мальчику этого не нравилось. Но и этого папой звать не хотелось. Увидеть бы лучше маму. Без него. И без Грега. Только они вдвоем, как раньше. Но он даже боялся спросить, когда приедет мама. И приедет ли вообще.  
Прошло еще несколько недель. Он навещал бочку каждое утро, и писки в ней сначала стали отчаяннее — внутри шла настоящая борьба, — а потом затихли. Мальчик догадался, что крыс внутри становится все меньше. Наконец бочка затихла совсем. Однажды утром он постучал в ее металлический, разогретый на солнце бок, но внутри было тихо.  
— Можно открыть бочку? — спросил Джеффри, заглянув в кабинет.  
Мужчина читал какие-то бумаги, сжав губы, и не расслышал с первого раза. Пришлось повторить. Он махнул рукой, кажется, так и не услышав вопроса.  
Изнутри бочки запахло так, что мальчика чуть не вырвало. Зажав нос панамой, он посветил внутрь фонариком. Раньше думалось, что все крысы перебили друг друга. Но это было не так.   
Их осталось двое. Крупные, черные и уже не такие лоснящиеся, они сидели друг напротив друга и, казалось, спали. Но вот свет отразился в глазах бусинках. Они наблюдали друг за другом. Крыса справа была крупнее, мальчику показалось, что это та самая, упавшая в бочку самой первой. Ее противница была мелкой и худой, но в пригнувшейся фигуре левой чувствовалось такое желание жить, что Джеффри надеялся: победит именно эта крыса.  
Интересно, кто из них уцелеет.  
***  
— Направо, Бонд.   
На большом мониторе карта напоминала крысиный лабиринт. Красная точка — Бонд — медленно ползла по ней, хотя человек бежал, что было сил.  
Второй точки на карте не было. Но Кью она была и не нужна. Он точно знал, где находится второй человек. Как шахматная фигурка, которую он поставил на клетчатое поле. Или как две крысы в одной бочке.   
Кью надеялся, что уцелеет та крыса, на которую он поставил.


End file.
